Even Time Lords Have Feelings
by thisismyotp
Summary: Rose accidentally offends the Doctor and they have an argument. When she tries to apologize, things get worse. Hopefully chapter two comes soon!
1. Even Time Lords Have Feelings

Rose stuck her tongue out through her teeth, smiling, "You're such an idiot!"

"Me?!" The Doctor feigned being hurt.

He grinned as he swaggered over to the TARDIS control panel where Rose was standing. Leaning against the control he exclaimed, "I can't believe you would think such a thing!"

"Every time you try and get to 1862 you end up in 1720! You never were very good at this time travel were you?" Rose couldn't help but tease him.

The Doctor stood up quickly. "Are you saying I'm a terrible Time Lord?" This time the Doctor was really hurt. He took being a Time Lord quite seriously.

Rose reached out for the Doctor's arm. "Oh come one. I was only joking!" Rose bit her lip, hoping he was only being annoying and childish.

"Yeah, well…you ought to make less rude and hurtful jokes then!" The Doctor took his arm back and stormed out of the control room. He wanted Rose to know how much her words stung him.

Back in the control room Rose sat down on the couch. She put her chin in her hand and pouted. Why did the Doctor always have to be such a child? He couldn't take a joke. And Rose loved to joke around with him. But she really did feel bad. She never meant to hurt him. In fact, hurting him was the most painful thing she had ever experienced. Walking to find the Doctor, Rose felt she wouldn't be allowed to travel with him anymore.

The Doctor lay on his bed pouting. He was never very good at holding grudges and soon his thoughts started to wander. The Doctor was never one for holding grudges. Lying in bed he let his thoughts wash over him. Eventually his thoughts landed on Rose again. Forgetting the argument he pondered if he should finally let Rose know how he truly felt. But of course he couldn't do that. Time Lords weren't made to be with humans. Ever since he had met Rose at Henrik'she couldn't imagine life without her. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy since the Time War.

Rose knocked on the Doctor's bedroom door, shuffling from toe to toe. Inside, the Doctor opened his eyes, remembering he was supposed to be mad at Rose. He walked to the door and opened it a crack. Rose almost laughed out loud at seeing his one puppy-dog eye peeking out through the door but she managed to hold her tongue. And that's exactly what the Doctor saw; Rose standing there with her tongue standing outside his door with her tongue between her teeth. Damn this woman, how was he supposed to stay mad when she looked like this!

"Can I help you?" the Doctor inquired.

"Oh, yeah I'm only wondering if you've got any crisps in here. None left in the kitchen." Rose rolled her eyes at the ground at how juvenile the Doctor was.

"No, sorry," the Doctor started to close the door.

"Oh my gosh!" Rose stuck her foot in the door to keep it open. "You are so dense!"

"Well it's a good thing I don't have crisps because you certainly wouldn't be getting any now!" The Doctor closed the door but stayed standing next to it.

Rose stared at the door with her mouth gaping before speaking again.

"Doctor, I'm here to apologise!"

"Grand job you're doing of that!" Too late, the Doctor realised that that was probably a bit too harsh.

"Fine! I'm leaving then!" Rose walked back down the hallways towards her own room.

Bloody fucking hell! The Doctor couldn't keep his mouth shut for one minute and now Rose would probably want to leave! He slid down the door onto the floor and put his head in his hands.


	2. And So It Went Unmentioned

They stayed in their rooms until the next day. The Doctor realised he must have moved at some point because in the morning he had to get out of his bed. As he blundered towards the door with his hair sticking up in all directions he felt like he had woken up from a coma. Leaving his room he walked towards the kitchen. When he walked into the kitchen he felt his stomach drop and twist into knots.

Rose was already sitting at the table holding a cup of tea. She didn't look up when the Doctor opened the door and didn't move when the Doctor asked if there was still hot water. The Doctor noticed that Rose's tea looked oddly cold and realised that she could have been up all night and he wouldn't know about it.

Rose really wanted to tell the Doctor that she was sorry but she couldn't muster up the energy to move her head up. Instead she stared intently at her tea (which really was cold).

"Rose…?" His voice felt detached, like someone else was talking for him. "Rose…listen, if you…if you want to leave…um…" The Doctor breathed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't think he make it through this without breaking down. He didn't want to tell her it was okay to leave. He wouldn't be okay if she did. He would feel broken and didn't think he'd be able to be happy again. He needed to say it though. He couldn't not let her leave.

Rose's eye's widened in surprise. How could the Doctor think she would want to leave? No matter what happened, her life with the Doctor was all she ever wanted anymore.

There were a few minutes of quite uncomfortable silence until, finally, she finally managed to speak. "Do you want me to? To leave?" Rose knew it would be fair if he pushed her away but she didn't know what she would do with herself if he did. She doubted she could make a new life for herself if she ever left the TARDIS. Unless the Doctor came with her but he would never leave his TARDIS.

"Wha- no. No! I just meant that…you know, if you didn't want to stay I'd understand." The Doctor averted his eyes towards Rose's cup.

"I want to stay. Definitely. Always." Rose was surprised the Doctor had still wanted her here even after their argument.

"Really? I mean-I just thought you were so mad you'd want to leave."

"I could never leave! I thought you wanted me to though."

"Definitely not. I'm glad you want to stay." The Doctor looked up at her and smiled. He reached out for her hand with his own.

Rose held back a sharp intake of breath. She wanted the Doctors hand there but she wanted to say something about it too. She felt like she was watching a rare bird and if she moved or even breathed it would fly away.

They sat there for quite a long while just watching each other and holding hands across the table. Neither of them spoke or moved at all, even to be more comfortable. After at least one hour the Doctor asked Rose, "Would you like to try for 1862 again?"

Rose beamed, "Yes. Yes I would."

They left the kitchen and bounded down the hall towards the TARDIS control room, still holding hands.


End file.
